Hinatas Diary
by the-ginger-lady
Summary: Is Hinata as inosent and sweet as she seems to be or is there more behaind the gentile mask? rated M for later chaps lots of weird parings!
1. boored

**Hinatas diary!**

I'm sooo bored! I have nothing to do!nothing new happens! I mean I know I have a rep as sweet and shy to protect but sometimes it's just too much.I mean don't take me wrong or anything I love abserving people and i know things should take there own time but its sooo bornign! I mean take the Uchiha problem for instens. I mean Sasuke won't notes the attraction between him and Naruto until he in the brink of deth coused by his brothere and then it will be to late or until he killes his brothere and again probebly it will be to late. And Naruto is way to thik to understad it now. The only time he'll notes the attraction is when he's allreddy missing his teme. this would all be much more simpler and faster if Itachi was alredy dead and then Sasuke would be forsed to find a new goul. hopefully one that wount brake Naru-chans heart eventualy.

haha thats it! I'll do it! i'll kill Itachi just to see the reactions of sweet Naruto ,the hag and the egyptien fag! I am soo brillient! oh uh gotta go play my role. haha that rimed. enywai Neji's getting impatient. Geez its only food its not like it will run awey. He's almoust wors then Naruto! A well cya!

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . 

hi! look i know the spelling sucks and all you spelling lovers must like soo hate me but i realy can't spell so sorry but mostly no can do. i usualy run stuff over Word but this comp only have wordpad so no healp there. enywais tell me what you think of my idea. if its totaly of and hate it il stop but if you like it I'll continue.


	2. stiff food and realising cruches

**Hinatas diary**

Alraight im back. thou not on track! haha i kraked a joke!

yeah yeah im weeey tired but you would too after a formal dinner with your spyko silent fathere, blood lusting baby sister and for some reason neji wount stop staring at me. And thats just waay creepy! shiveres anywai lets just sey that dinner was less then pleasent.  
So to brighten up my mood a bit i went out to train my silent fist jutsu on our lake yeah i know! Most of the times it realy sukes being a Hyuuga but you gotta love the perks however few. Anyway, in the middol of my sesion, I call them sesion for even thou they are not a meating with some psychologist they callm my nervs besides if my darling fathere ever found out it wasent to become as atiff and powere greedy as him well you can figure out the rest ne. im telling ya hes mental! err were was I. Oh yeah well anywey, so in the middol of my sesion I see Neji staring at me like Naruto stears at a bowl of ramen. Well without the massive drooling and eyes almoust sticking out andhead hanging forward like a kamel erm now that i think of it he remainded more oof a starved wolf then naruto but the impreshon was the same. I completely lost focesed and fell into the lake! I almoust drown if it wasent for Neji that juped in and saved me! what a gent! fihi enywai i have now taken a showere and am lying on my forest green bed. i find the colour soothing. Hmm waaait a minute ohh this is like sooo good! haha Najis got a crush on me! nana na naaa na! now This i sooo can use to my advantege! there is nothing stronger, obidient and foolish then a boy in love! grins Well if you know how to pull the right. yawns anyways its time fore me to cach some ZZzzz cya!

...--------------------------------...---------------------------...-----------------------------...-------------------------------------...---------------------------------...----------------------

okay.. soo.. still like-never liked-accepted-start to like-hate it? tell me pweas. pappy eyes and yes i know spelling still sucks hard. cheapish smile


	3. already un angel and fairy

**Hintas Diary.**

hi!

hmm I've had a somewhat calm day today well exept for me being in absolute panic of what to wear for halloween. Yeah I know its till like way early to plan but its like a month from now and moust girls are alredy making theirs. And I havent even begun to think bout mine!  
And wouldent have if i hadent heard thous girls in the forest. hmm maby I should start from the beggining. I had breakfest with moody famely and servents scared shitles of daddy dearest, mission with the rest of the team. I'm seriously suspect somthing going on betwene thous two.  
We saw Naru-chan, the hag and the egyptien fag work in the river today. It looked as if the closet case and naru-chan were having a competition of some sort. It was quite entertaining to wach but I wondere why they weren't done for the day yet. Porbebly their sensai Kakashi's foult. hihi. After waching the boys bicker for a while I wnet for a walk in the forest. Is so nice and pertty in the forest in the day. I love it! The animals hunting to feed their young, the birds singning the soft smell fo gras the caind tikeling sun upon my skin. Yeah i know its sappy but what can I sey. I'm a sucker fore romance. fihi. Hmm so anywey on my way home while I was planning on how to get kiddnaped by Itachi err yeah youl know later why but now to topic. While I was planning my kiddnaping I passed a grupe of girls that were talking about the big halloween ball that the Hokage throus every year for al the nins of leaf. I had compleately fogoten! i have alredy done the brethtaiking angel and the sweet fairy! And I don't want to play somthing sweet and inosent this year! I want to be sexy! Dangerous and mustirous! but i don't want to be abvous like a deamon or catt. So yeah I'm home and I don't know what to wear for halloween. sights. aargh thats Hanabi my darling baby sister yelling that its lunch. I'll write to you as soon as i can kay. Cya!

----------------------...----------------------------...-------------------------...------------------------...------------------...-------------------------...----------------------...----------------...----------...-------------

iik seriously i have now idea what hinatas gonna wear the that damen halloween bal! i have the entiere scean infront of me but she has to be mustirous sexy and well you shuldent be abol to recognise her! but i can't come up with enything! the only thing I know thats its porbebly gonna be made out of silk, lethere and lace. what can i sey im kinky in some way. smirk. oh and HUGE THANKS to dreamalluwant2! you made my day!


	4. why white?

**Hinatas Diary.**

Hi!

Sorry I havent ritten enything for so long! But I've bin out on a mission with Kiba and Shino. They are reporting to the Hokage right now. I can't be there cuss im at the moment hospitalised. We got ambushed. Basterds, it realy hurt when one of the kicked me in the same place I got my lung punctured. Nejis worried sick he yelld and cryed and stuff. I mean sure I was badly injured when we got back but it's not like I was in any leathel condition. Critical yes but not leathel. I mean it was obvious I was going to survive so why all the drama. Boys, serously you get scrached and they fly of the roof top seriously. But it was sweet of him to care. Naru-chan came in erlier and gave me a bouquet of difrent coloured lilys. wich was realy cute of him and told me to get well soon. Hes such a darling! Temari also came in. She gave me a hair brush and other stuff sens it seems I'm stuck in this place for some while until I'm fully heald. Anywey I've finelly come up with what I'm gonna be! We saw this gorgaus panter hunt in our mission and thats when it clicked! I'm gonna be a black panter! Now how to make it. Well anyhaw it will have to wait until I'm outa here. sights. Why does hospital rooms always have to be white? Why the hell does everything have to be white all the bloody time? Ah well here comes the nurs to bore me some more. A well thats life huh. Anywey cya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you soo much dreamalluwant2!!! bows


End file.
